Pups Save an Old Friend
Artemis are the only one's who can edit it is Admins for grammar mistakes Also I don’t want anyone to use Dina and Angelina without my permission. And all the pups i used I asked permission from the rightful owner. This story was created by Angelinatheballerinapup Characters Pups Chase Cres Rubble Zuma Primrose Rocky Marshall Ashes "Taten's oc. Skye Shira Angelina Artemis Ruskin People Ryder Dina (maybe?) Summary While all the pups except for Shira, Primrose and Cres were all in training . Trouble struck. Instead of getting Ryder and the Paw Patrol the three pups decide to save the pup them selves, Can these three pups rescue a pup but its not just any pup. It was a special frd that Chase knew him a long time ago.from the police academe. There were best buds until Ryder adopted Chase for the Paw Patrol as there police pup. Will the three pups save Chases's old friend from a raccoon trap in the forest or will it be to late. Story On a sunny day at Adventure Bay. Shira, Primrose and Cres were just outside in the front of the lookout. Artemis was in the forest and the rest of the pups were in training. Shira: I am so bored Primrose: Me to. Cres: Same. And all of our sibling are in training. Shira: Yes, I promised my sis after her training we are going for a flying trip. Primrose: Me and my brother are going swimming after. Cres: I think I do some catch with my bro after. (Just then Artemis and Angelina come running looking worried) Shira: Is that Angelina and Artemis tuning towards us looking worried? Primrose” Oh my it is and there do look worried. Cres: What’s wrong? Angelina: Guys! We got a huge problem! Artemis: Yes we do. There is a pup in a raccoon trap and we can’t the pup free! Shira: Poor little pup. Primrose: We got to help! Cres: Lets go! Angelina: Shouldn't you guys tell Ryder and get the Paw Patrol? Shira: Oh..right! Primrose: Lets go get Ryder! Cres: Uh, you know they're in training. Primrose: I call him on my tag. “activates her tag” “ruff ruff” Ryder you there? “though the tag” Ryder: Yes what’s up you know we are in training? Primrose: Yes Ryder srry. But there is an emergency! There’s a pup in a raccoon's trap. Cres: Ryder we can do this emergency on our own we have all the right pups. I can treat the pup of any injuries. Shira can use her power to open the cage and Primrose can just join the fun, Ryder: You sure u can do this? Shira: My sis said Marshall saved kittens all on his own when you and all the pups were gone parachute training, (though the tag) Ryder: Right ok go for it. Tho keep me in the loop of u need any other pups. Primrose: Will do Ryder sir! “hangs up” (all free of them got their gear and trucks.) (Paw Patrol Badge) Cres: AAAAACCCCCCOOO! "Cres drives kinda crazy" Shira: "tries not to get hit" Woah! Primrose: You aright Cres? Artemis: Ah..Are you feeling okay Cres? That was a huge sneeze. Cres: ACHOO! ""stops driving" sniff" there is..only one thing that makes me sneze ACHOOO" like..this. There must be ragweed "AAAACCHHOOO" must...be here. "ACCCCHHHO. " (Ashes comes running towards them) Shira: Hold on tight Cres."uses telekinesis move Cres away from the ragweed" Ashes: I heard sneezing! What's wrong?! “see’s Shira” moving Cres” “shocked face” Ah..how did..she do that? Angelina: Ashes! Long time no see. And that’s Shira’s telekinesis. “points to her’ She did that to get Cres out of the way of the ragweed. He’s extremely allergic to ragweed. Ashes: Wait he is allergic? Does hey need any medicine? Shira: He does need medicine mind helping us out..Ashes right? Ashes: Yes, and of course. This could get ruff". “as he runs over to Cres” Cres: AAACHHHOOO! Some..one..has..to..call Achhhooo. Ashes: Another Medic? Hey Cres. Where’s your Medicine? Cres: AAAACCHOOO. In...the back..of..my..ambulance. Ashes: “goes in it and comes back with it” “gives the medicine to him” Cres: Thanks. And..how did u know I was here. Ashes: Angelina told me and plus I heard your sneezing so I came running. Cres: Uh..Ashes right? Can you take my place as the medic pup. We were going to rescue a pup tho...I can’t anymore. Ashes: Yes, and of course I can. I better call your bro to take u back to the lookout to rest. "calls chase" (Chase arrives and takes Cres back to the lookout) Artemis: “hiding be Angelina” Angelina we….should go ...we need..to help that pup.. Shira + Primrose + Angelina: Right! Angelina: I will explain on the way Ashes! Ashes: Alright.This could get ruff". (Ashes Badge) Angelina: Do u get it Ashes? Ashes: Yes. (There at the scene) Pup: "whimpering Artemis: Hey.. again ..they.. little.. pup its me and Angelina.. we got.. friends ..to help u. Pup: "whimpering" Shira: Hey there I am Shira. Don't be afraid. I am going to help you. "uses telekinesis to open the door. Pup: "scared" how.....did...u....do...that? Shira: Come on out little pup and I have a power called telekinesis. Ashes: Hey there little pup. My name is Ashes I am going to make sure you are fine okay. Pup: "scared" What...are...you..going..to..do..to..me. Ashes: I am just going to check you out ok. I promise that is all i am going to do. Pup: Okay.... (Ashes Badge ) (After the pup gets checked out) Ashes: You are one lucky pup just a few scrapes and bruises nothing serious. Angelina: One thing is what were u doing in that raccoon trap and can we get your name. Pup: names...Ruskin... I was...in..the raccoon...trap..because.. I was...walking...and saw..some...hunters..so I was going...to..catch them which i did..tho..i accidentally...got into the raccoon trap.. Shira: Where are the hunters Ruskin I deal with them.. Ruskin: I got..them..in they own..trap. "points to a net up in a tree" Artemis: Woah..that's amazing. You tricked hunters to be in they own trap. Shira: You two are comming with me. "uses telekinesis and lift the men up in the air" Lets go back to the lookout and Chase can take this...hunters away. Ashes: You can come to Ruskin. Ruskin: Okay. (Paw Patrol Badge) Ashes: Here we are the lookout. Home of the Paw Patrol. Ruskin: WOAH! Artemis: We all said the exact same thing when we saw it. Shira: "see's Chase" Hey Chase. Hanging with your bro? Chase: Yes. I see you got some hunters Shira. Shira: It wasn't me Chase this time. It was this young pup. Ruskin: "shocks" wait...a min....Bravo! Chase: Ruskin! "runs towards him and gives him a huge hug" Shira. Cres. Ashes: You two know each other?!! Ruskin: (crying) "of happy and sad tears" I am so glad...I found you bravo... It gotten..worse..since you were adopted by Ryder... Chase:0 I am so sorry Ruskin. "hugging him" Yes we do know each other. He was born in the same Police academy as I was in. Shira: What gotten worse? (Skye and Zuma come running) Skye: Sis! I been worried sick! Where have you been! Zuma: Same here sis! I been wowwied sick to! Primrose: Guys we had to save a pup. You were in training. Shira: Yes. We saved this young pup name Ruskin from a raccoon trap and he got these bad hunters. Ruskin: "starts crying more and lets go of chase and runs off" Artemis: Uh..guys where did the pup go? Chase: Guys you were talking about family. He has no family.. The only ones he has are his mom and dad which both don't love them. All pups: Wait what?!! Primrose: No wonder the poor pup was scared. Chase: Let me go talk to him. "goes off to find Ruskin" (Chase's Badge) Chase: Hey they Ruskin. "hugs him" I know its hard. Ruskin: "crying" You ...don't ..under..stand..it..you have..a family who loves you... Also...you never been...bullied..before..you..were always the brave ...pup. that is...why..I came..up..with..that nickname..bravo.. Chase: I know bud that's why me and my family took care of you. "keeps hugging him" And..if i could get my paws on the bullies...ug... I hate how they treat you. Tho you are with me and you did a awesome time getting those bad hunters. Ruskin: You...really think so? Chase: "smiles" I know so. Ruskin: Thanks "hugs him" Lets go back. Chases: Okay bud. (Chase's badge) Chase: Hey pups. Ruskin: Hey guys..sorry for running off like that.. Its hard for me to hear about family... Shira: We should be sorry Ruskin. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings Artemis: Yea sorry Ruskin Zuma and Primrose: yea..sowwy dude/ sorry Skye: Uh yea sorry. Tho here we are all family's and sis don't u have to take those jerks to jail? Shira: Oh..right be right back. "uses her power to fly to the jail and comes back" done. You did a awesome at catching those bad guys Ruskin. Ruskin: "shocked" I ...did? All: yea! Shira: hmm...I got an ideal.. Chase may I speak to you alone? Chase: Uh..sure Shira. (Shira's badge) Shira: Chase I can see a lot of potential in Ruskin. I can see him ha good police pup some day or a detective. Chase: Yes, he passed all his police test with flying colors Shira: This is what i am thinking "wipers something to Chase's ear" Chase: Me to. Tho we got to ask Ryder. Shira: Lets go! "Runs off to fin Ryder" Chase: Hey wait for me! (A badge with a question mark) * Just then the pup tags went off Ryder: Paw patrol to the lookout! Pups except Shira and Chase: Ryder needs us!/ Wydew needs us! Zuma: Ruskin dude you can come with us. Ruskin: Okay! * All the pups go in the elevator except Marshall Artemis: Uh..where's Marshall? Marshall: "rolling on a beach ball" smashes into the pups" Pups: ahh! Marshall: Hehe...uh sorry i didn't mean...to roll your other Pups: "laugh" * Elevator goes go up and gets in there positions" Ruskin: "walks out" Woah....this is so cool! Chase: Paw Patrol Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for comming pups tho there's no emergency. Zuma: Wait..what dude? Ryder: I got a huge announcement. Shira: "smiles" Chase: "smiles"c Ryder: Ruskin come here please. Ruskin: uh "confused"? "Does so" Ryder: Ruskin cause of what Shira and Chase told me. How u got those two criminals, We want you on the team and you be Shira's trainee. Ruskin: Wait??? I am...going to be part of the team! Chase: Congrats bud! Shira: Congrats Ruskin! Ryder: Ruskin do u promise to do your best and lend a patrol whenever its needed. Ruskin: Yes! Ryder: Here is your pup tag "which was a brown fedora with a light yellow background" and your uniform and pup-pack. "uniform is like chase's tho no police things on and its light brown. "his pup-pack is light brown with a stripe down the middle" Ruskin: Thank you! thank you! Ryder: They is also a surprise at the button of the slide. Ruskin: For real! "goes down the slide" "Ruskin lands in a black pup house that turned into mini van that have seats for other passengers and has enough room for all of his tools. Ruskin: Is this for me!? Ryder: Yep. Welcome to the team Ruskin! Ruskin: "smiles" Yay! Chase: I knew you could do it bud! I am so proud of you! Ruskin: He he thanks bravo! "hugs his bud" Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Stories by Angelinatheballerinapup